Ultron
Special Attacks Neutral B - Death Ray Ultron fire an red beam in each direction onto the opponents. The strength and properties of this move are how long it is charged by holding B. The shots can be angled and reflect off of walls, floors, and shields. This attack also passes through opponents, allowing the player to hit multiple foes. It’s infinite worth at a cause of less damage. Side B - Encephalo-Ray Under a small range, Ultron can developing trap his opponents under a ball of energy. When you trapped the opponents, you can drain their damage while healing yourself. You can also throw the trapped opponents forward to damage other opponents in whoever direction you’re facing. The shields of the opponents will later break until thrown, damage by other components overtime or after 8 seconds before recharged. Up B - Melt Blast Ultron performs a rising uppercut as he grabs his opponent and blasts theirs with his eye beam. Once you launch upward, you gain part of the super armor, which shield you for a few small attacks during recovery. It has a command grab, only attack the opponents when at the very start or the end of the moves before rushing upward. Down B - Send In The Drones Ultron snaps his figure as an Ultron Drone arrives onto the stage. The drone moves into a strangle line as it attacks and explodes onto the opponents, damages theirs. Holding D will summon fighter drones that assist you in combat but can be defeated easily. There can only be three drones per screen, with only one when charged to assist you. Final Smash - Sentry Legion Ultron being to glow heavily as a bunch of drones jab the opponents around him while Ultron glows with Crimson Aura. A Drones horn into the opponents is high speed as it explodes for heavy damage with knockback. On a rare chance, a Red Giant Laser can appear in the stage to also deal heavy damage many opponents. This Final Smash ended in 15 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Ultron is a fictional supervillain that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is most recognized as a foe of the Avengers, and has a quasi-familial relationship with several of their members, especially his creator Hank Pym. He was the first Marvel Comics character to wield the fictitious metal alloy adamantium. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Video(s) Category:Playable Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Villains Category:Non-Human Category:Marvel Category:The Avengers Category:Cyborg Category:Male Category:Harmony of LOLz Category:ARC Favorites Category:Badass Category:Back from the Dead Category:Bosses Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Secret Bosses Category:Bosses (Lawl with Garterbelt 4) Category:Death Battle Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Death Battle Winners